The Divorce
by Angel Bunnies
Summary: Rima is crushed when her parents suddenly announce that they'll divorce. Then a certain person shows up and helps her... Rimahiko one-shot.


CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! This is a short rimahiko one-shot. Hope you like it! :p**

"_My_ fault?"

"You're the one who's too lazy to pick Rima up!"

"Mama, Papa, please don't-" Rima interrupted.

"I have work! I can't pick her up!"

"I do too!"

Rima's parents were yelling as loud as they could now. Rima hated it when her parents were fighting, which was pretty much all the time after Rima was kidnapped. Rima missed it when they all used to laugh and play together, and her parents never fought. Did they even realize how sad Rima was?

_Probably not, _Rima thought, _since they're too busy fighting._

Rima tried not to start crying, because then her parents would yell at each other even more. But she couldn't stop one tear from falling. Rima thought he parents wouldn't notice, since they acted like she wasn't even there, but she was wrong.

"Look what you did! You made her cry!"

"Me? It's all your fault!"

Then Rima's parents said something Rima never thought they would say.

"Maybe we should divorce!"

"Maybe we should!"

_No, they can't do that to me._ Rima thought. _This can't actually be happening._

Of all the things Rima thought her parents would have done, it wasn't this. She never expected them to... divorce. Did they ask how Rima felt? No. Did they even think about what Rima wanted? No. Now Rima wasn't just sad, she was angry at her parents.

"STOP YELLING! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE YOUR CONSTANT FIGHTING?" Suddenly, Rima screamed at the top of her voice.

Her parents stopped fighting and looked at her. "Do you know how upset I am that you two are acting more like a couple of stupid kindergarteners than people you age?" Rima continued. "Did your parents always fight like this? Do you know how it feels? Because I know, and it feels horrible to just stand there while you two are shouting! Maybe you should think about how I feel instead of pretending I'm not even here and screaming! If you hadn't always been fighting, we would all be happy! Do other parents act like this? No. All my friends' parents seem normal. _They_ get along. But you don't. And I'm sick of it. Just sick of it!" Rima stormed out of the house leaving her parents standing there stunned.

"I shouldn't have said that..." Rima muttered to herself.

Rima decided to walk awhile before going back home.

_My parents are probably mad now_, Rima thought. But she actually felt a little better after telling them how she felt. It was like a big weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Rima didn't know where she was going, so she kept on walking until she finally came to a park. There was no one there. Rima sat down on a bench. She still couldn't believe her parents were divorcing. It wasn't fair.

"Rima-chan?" Nagihiko sat down on the bench next to her.

"What do you want?" Rima asked coldly, trying to keep her voice from being shaky.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Nagihiko questioned.

"Nothing happened." Rima answered.

"I know you were crying before," Nagihiko said.

"No," Rima denied.

_Why does he even care? _Rima thought. _I was mean to him but he's still nice to me._

_"_Rima-chan, you can't just lie and say you're fine. I know something happened." Nagihiko said.

"Fine," Rima gave in. "My parents were fighting - as usual - and then they decided to... divorce."

"Divorce?" Nagihiko asked. "You must be pretty sad."

"Yeah, obviously." Rima replied.

"But why were they even fighting?" Nagihiko asked.

"It was all after my kidnapping," Rima explained. "I was walking home from school one day when these two people came up to me and tied me up and locked me in a room. Someone must have noticed, because after about an hour, my parents and the police showed up. Then my parents started fighting about whose fault it was that I was kidnapped. After that, they always argued. And now, they're going to divorce. They can't just do that to me. It's not fair!" Rima finished, as tears sprang to her eyes.

"Rima-chan..." Nagihiko tried to think of comforting things to say. "It's okay, I'm sure your parents only want what's best for you."

"No, they don't! They don't care about me at all!" Rima was almost screaming now. Good thing no one else was at this park to see.

"Rima-chan, calm down. If they divorce, then you won't have to hear them fight any more." Nagihiko said.

"Yeah, but - " Rima couldn't think of anything to say.

"It's all right Rima," Nagihiko told her. Then he gave Rima a hug.

To Nagihiko's surprise, Rima didn't pull away. She just held on to his shirt and cried. It felt like the two of them were there for a while, until finally Rima wiped away her tears and stopped crying.

"But why... why did you help me?" Rima asked Nagihiko.

"You were sad," Nagihiko replied.

"And why are you nice to me when I'm mean to you?" Rima asked the one question she was wondering for a while now.

"Because... I'm nice to everyone," Nagihiko said.

Rima didn't believe him. Maybe he... liked her? No, that wasn't true. And even if he did, there was no way Rima would tell him that she liked him.

"Who do you like?" Rima suddenly asked.

"Why would you want to know?" Nagihiko asked.

"N-no reason," Rima stuttered.

"Really?" Nagihiko asked, not believing her. "If you really want to know, I do like this girl. But she doesn't seem to like me.

_Oh, it's not me_, Rima thought sadly.

"Who?" Rima asked.

"She can be stubborn sometimes," Nagihiko said.

_Definitely not me_, Rima thought.

"Who?" Rima asked again.

"Someone's a little impatient," Nagihiko said. "Okay, she's stubborn, short, chibi, cold, has blonde hair, amber eyes, is a Guardian."

"Who's that?" Rima paused for a moment. "Hey that's me!"

"Yeah," Nagihiko said.

"But I already like someone," Rima told him.

"Oh," Nagihiko looked sad. "Who is it?"

"He's annoying, purpleheaded, a crossdresser, has amber eyes, purple hair, is a Guardian," Rima imitated Nagihiko.

"Me?" Nagihiko asked, surprised.

"Yes, you," Rima said.

"If you like me, then would you mind if I did this?" Nagihiko leaned in closer to Rima, and they kissed.

When they pulled away, both Rima and Nagihiko's faces were slightly red.

"So you're not sad anymore?" Nagihiko asked.

"Sad? Not really," Rima said. "I should go home now, my parents are probably worried."

"Okay, bye," Nagihiko said. "Rima-koi."

Rima blushed a little. "Bye, Nagi-koi."

When she got home her parents were waiting for her.

"Mama, papa, I'm sorry I-" Rima began.

"No, we're sorry," Rima's mom interrupted.

"Yes, we shouldn't have fought all the time like that," Rima's dad said.

Then, for the first time in a while, Rima's parents smiled.


End file.
